


Размеры

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: У Гэвина так стоял, когда Ричард вжал его мордой в пол, навалившись сверху, что стало сразу понятно: напарник интересен ему не только как коллега.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 62





	Размеры

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Пальцы Гэвина медленно скользят по припухшим губам, пока он расфокусировано смотрит на человека прямо перед ним. На самом деле он вообще не в допросной сейчас, где пытается расколоть пойманного преступника и ведёт себя как профессионал, отставляя любые душевные переживания на рабочем месте.

Гэвин бы с превеликой радостью стряхнул мучительно-сладкое оцепенение, если бы мог. Вот только он не может.

Припухшие губы ноют так, словно его вчера били, но ничего подобного, конечно, даже близко не было. За пять недель, которые они сотрудничают с наркоконтролем, пытаясь прижать главного «благодетеля» города, Гэвину драться не приходилось — кроме того единственного спарринга с Диком, устроенного ими в самый же первый вечер. 

«Я не хочу тебе навредить», — растерянно сказал ему Дик, глядя своими невероятными голубыми глазами, отчего в сознании Гэвина его сходство с большим плюшевым медведем только усилилось. 

«Даже не думай, что тебе хотя бы с ног удастся меня свалить», — фыркнул тогда Гэвин, чувствуя, как он взбудоражен, как азартен по отношению к этому добряку.

Нет, он видел, Ричард становится очень жёстким, если дело касается работы — настолько пугающий профессионал, что у него аж сладкие мурашки по коже бегают. И от того, что этот твёрдый и несгибаемый человек, который явно превосходит его в весе, превзошёл и в умениях — тоже.

У Гэвина так стоял, когда Ричард вжал его мордой в пол, навалившись сверху, что стало сразу понятно: напарник интересен ему не только как коллега.

От одного воспоминания Гэвин чуть морщится, словно перед тем, как застонать, но сдерживает себя, пытается собрать в кучу и быть грёбаным профессионалом на работе. Перед ними преступник, и они должны провести идеальный допрос, а не нежиться в событиях недавно минувших дней.

Дик стукает коленом по его, и Гэвин чуть кивает, бросив на него мимолётный взгляд. 

Собранный, уверенный, несгибаемый — вот какой Дик сейчас. И этот вид не имеет ничего общего с тем, как он выглядел вчера...

Гэвин сглатывает.

Пальцы, неторопливо ласкавшие губы под внимательным взглядом их подозреваемого, смещаются на шею — Гэвин делает вид, будто разминает её, даже не подозревая, что из-за этого движения становятся видны сочные засосы на ключицах, оставленные вчера, пока распластанный Гэвин кончал под любовником.

— Сосредоточься, — бормочет едва слышно Дик, и Гэвин кивает, хотя лично ему лучше не становится.

Пять недель — они шли на сближение быстрее, чем две ракеты. На третий день Гэвин завалился к временному напарнику с явным намерением попробовать большее, потому что ему, чёрт побери, нравится Ричард. Нравится это беззащитно-уязвимое выражение лица, с которым тот открыл дверь.

И почти все эти пять недель максимум, до чего они доходили — сладкие поцелуи и горячие объятия, в которых Гэвина странным образом накрывало. Прежде никогда не спавший у любовников, с Диком он уснул ещё даже до того, как трахнуться, будто уже всё решено и он остаётся. Хотя, по тому, как бешено колотится его сердце даже от простого касания коленом под столом в чёртовой допросной, предельно ясно — он влюблён так, что ему рвёт крышу.

— Пытаюсь, — так же тихо отвечает Гэвин, осоловело глядя на подозреваемого. 

Тот не отрываясь следит за пальцами, которые проминают шею, и таращится на него так, словно Гэвин открыл ему восьмое чудо света, а на вопросы Дика отвечает, кажется, машинально, но Гэвин едва обращает на это внимание. 

Внутри всё тлеет от томления и желания. Дорвавшийся до сладкого ребёнок не успокоится, пока не пресытится, и Гэвин в этом такой же. Хотя пресытиться Диком ему не кажется возможным, даже если это будет не больше, чем просто прикосновение их ладоней.

Чем ближе они подбирались к сексу, тем тактильнее становился Ричард, словно опасаясь, что все эти поцелуи и объятия у него вот-вот отнимут, Дик начал не просто прижимать к себе Гэвина — он вжимался, как в спасительный круг, обнимая внезапно, целуя украдкой по углам участка или на выезде. Это вводило в ступор, хотя и льстило невероятно.

«Я должен, — тихо начал он, когда в пылу страсти Гэвин почувствовал, что ему наконец-то позволили прикоснуться к Ричарду, перевести их отношения и во вторую плоскость тоже, — должен предупредить, что не настаиваю...»

Вчера Гэвин даже замер, не совсем понимая, о чём речь, и изумляясь тому, каким отрешённым выглядит его любовник. Вместо радости или нетерпения тот смотрел с невероятной грустью и смирением.

«Господи, у тебя такой маленький, что ли?» — хотелось задать прямой вопрос, но Гэвин придержал язык, не желая обидеть любовника. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя ровно до тех пор, пока он не потянул чужие штаны вниз.

— Гэвин, — одёргивает его Ричард, заставляя ненадолго возвратиться в реальность.

Приходится признать, что вовремя — пальцы с шеи и плеч сместились по грудине вниз в незатейливой задумчивой ласке, и во избежание Гэвин кладёт руки на стол, пытаясь перестать думать об этом.

О том, как это было вчера. В стальном голосе Ричарда, допрашивавшего их подозреваемого, нет ни звука, сходного с теми поскуливающими и умоляющими интонациями, которые издавал вчера в постели Дик.

«Какой ты...», — начал Гэвин с восхищением, стоило ему увидеть чужой член. 

Нужно было догадаться, что если Дик его больше, то больше он везде. Впрочем, Гэвин даже не ожидал, что настолько! Слюна мгновенно наполнила рот, а пальцы потянулись к стоящему колом члену лишь с одной целью — приласкать. Гэвин просто обезумел от восхищения и желания, не в состоянии отвлечься вообще ни на что вокруг.

Если бы за окном прогремел ядерный взрыв, Гэвин продолжил бы трогать, надрачивать крупный, тяжёлый член, увитый рельефными венами. И уж точно он не стал бы отвлекаться на такую мелочь, когда головка легла на язык, и оказалось, чтобы отсасывать так, как он привык, потребуется время, ведь та дальше нёба отказалась проходить.

«Стой!» — выкрик Ричарда, наполненный отчаянием и желанием одновременно, заставил Гэвина остановиться, посмотреть на любовника вопросительно и сжать губы, чувствуя, как горячее солёно-пряное семя наполняет его рот, пока они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Он бы и сам кончил сейчас, если бы задница не ныла всё это время от желания почувствовать это чудо внутри, принять его — пока как сможет, а однажды до крепкого шлепка яиц, на всю длину. Дик глядел на него с недоверием получившего на Рождество настоящее чудо ребёнка.

— Если ты не сосредоточишься, то я напрошусь на ночную, — тихо говорит Дик, наклонившись к нему, и от его горячего дыхания Гэвина пробирает дрожь.

«Обещаешь быть нежным? — весело хмыкнул вчера Гэвин, утирая губы. — Я, считай, девственница!»

«Я буду очень нежным», — серьёзно отозвался Ричард ему на ухо, и сдержал обещание. Его пальцы — правой руки, что сейчас сжимает край папки, и левой, что явно пережимает этот прекрасный, невероятный член у основания, чтобы тот только не вздумал подниматься — прошлой ночью заставили Гэвина кончить пять раз просто от того, что чёртов Дик растягивал его.

Растягивал, но так и не попробовал толкнуться этим горячим, нестерпимо невероятным членом вовнутрь. А Гэвин сегодня сходит из-за этого с ума, и все его мысли лишь о том, каково будет это — получить желаемое? Да, он знает, что Дик крупный, но Гэвин пробовал на себе разное, пускай игрушки и живой человек это вообще-то не одно и то же.

— Гэвс, сосредоточься, — шепчет Ричард, когда они покидают допросную, получив подпись не менее задумчивого подозреваемого, что всё это время наблюдал исключительно за тем, как Гэвин дразнит себя слабо, прикасаясь к чувствительной коже. — Я не хочу, чтобы это сказалось...

— Я хочу тебя, — перебивает его Гэвин, заглядывая в ясные глаза. — Хочу отсосать тебе прямо сейчас. Хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня сейчас к стене и крепко поцеловал, потому что я просто не могу перестать думать о тебе ни на мгновенье.

Тягостное молчание становится для Гэвина неожиданностью, но даже в этом состоянии он соображает быстро.

Нужно всего-то поймать Ричарда ладонью за запястье и увести в туалет, заставляя посмотреть на себя, поймав его лицо в ладони.

— Думаешь, это всё из-за твоих размеров? — спокойно спрашивает Гэвин, переплетая их пальцы. Дик выглядит так, словно тень опустилась на его лицо.

— Да, — сухо отзывается Ричард. Броня на его душе появляется впервые за все пять недель, но Гэвин не собирается позволить своему парню ею обрасти, отстраниться от него.

— Даже если ты скажешь, что мы никогда не будем трахаться, ты всё равно мой, потому что я тебя люблю, — спокойно говорит Гэвин, глядя в светлые глаза. — Ты первый, с кем я захотел засыпать еще до секса, и я ценю твою заботу. И хочу позаботиться о тебе сам, пускай даже ты будешь резко против того её вида, что заставляет меня сейчас страстно желать опуститься на колени и взять у тебя в рот.

— Я не против... — едва слышно отзывается отчаянно покрасневший Ричард и недоверчиво наблюдает за тем, как Гэвин опускается на колени и прижимается щекой к его члену через слои ткани, пока пальцы расправляются с пряжкой.

— Тогда приступим? — лукаво говорит Гэвин, стягивая чужое бельё и принимая крупную головку мгновенно затвердевшего члена на язык, глядя прямо в голубые глаза, не расцепляя переплетённых пальцев.


End file.
